אגט
אגט הוא מינרל זעיר גביש נפוץ מאוד ממשפחת הקוורץ, הנמצא לרוב כגאודות בסלעים מסוגים שונים ומאופיין בפסים צבעוניים. מקור השם אגט הוא השם "אכטיס" שניתן לו על ידי הפילוסוף היווני תאופרסטוס על שם נהר בסיציליה (Achates), הקרוי היום דירילו (Dirillo). השם "אגט" בגמולוגיה משמש כדי להגדיר סוגי כלקדון מפוספסים, דוגמת אוניקס בעל פסים ישרים ו"אגט תחרה" (lace agate) בעל פסים מפותלים. השימוש העיקרי באגט הוא כאבן חן המשובצת בתכשיטים וכחומר ליצירת חפצי נוי. בתרגומים אחדים של התנ"ך ובמקורות אחרים אגט היא אבן השבו שהייתה משובצת בחושן. תכונות אגט שקוף בצורתו הטהורה, והצבעים שבו נוצרים משינוי כימי בתמיסה היוצרת אותו כתוצאה מחדירה של חומרים זרים לתוכה: צבעים שחורים וחומים מתקבלים מחדירת חומצה גופרתית, אדומים מתקבלים מחדירת תחמוצות ברזל, כחולים מתקבלים מחדירת אשלגן פֶרוֹציאנידי (potassium ferrocyanide), ירוקים מתקבלים מחדירת סלדוניט (Celadonite) – מינרל אשלגני מקבוצת הנציצים. חדירת חומרים אלה הופכת את האגט משקוף לשקוף למחצה, ואף אטום לחלוטין. אגט מתאפיין בפסים בעוביים שונים, חלקם ישרים וחלקם קונצנטריים, הנוצרים בשוליו הפנימיים של החלל ומתקדמים אל מרכזו. פסים ישרים מתקבלים כאשר הסלע שבו מתגבשת התמיסה אינו משנה את מקומו במשך תקופה ארוכה, ופסים עגולים מתקבלים כאשר הסלע משנה את תנוחתו, למשל כאשר הוא מתגלגל כחלוק במורד נהר. דרך נוספת ליצירת פסים עגולים היא חדירה חוזרת ונשנית של התמיסה אל החלל מכמה כיוונים והתגבשות הדרגתית בשוליו. במקרים רבים נוצרים פסים ישרים ועגולים לסירוגין בשל שינוי במנח הסלע. רבים מן האגטים חלולים במרכזם כתוצאה מהפסקת תהליך ההתגבשות, אם בגלל שינויים בתמיסה – שברוב המקרים יוצרים גבישי קוורץ גדולים הצומחים למרכז, או עקב שינוי בתנאים – למשל סידוק ותהליכי בליה אחרים הגורמים לתמיסה לצאת מן החלל. מאחר ואגט הוא חומר קשה (7 בסולם מוס, בדומה לקוורץ), במקרים רבים הוא נותר חשוף לאחר שתהליכי בליה כילו את הסלע המכיל אותו. משקלו הסגולי של האגט נמוך מעט מזה של קוורץ - 2.6. אופן היווצרות שנוי במחלוקת ימין|ממוזער|200px|אגט תחרה משוגע אגט נוצר מתמיסה סיליקטית בסדקים או בחללים שנוצרו בתוך סלעים הנמצאים בעומק לא רב (בין 200-100 מטרים) ומתגבשת בתוכם. במקרים רבים נמצא אגט בחללים שנוצרו בסלעים געשיים מבועות גז שהתנדפו והותירו חלל. אגט נמצא גם כחומר מחליף במאובנים רבים. תהליך ההתגבשות ממושך מאוד ואורך מיליוני שנים. על אף תפוצתו הנרחבת של האגט, הבנת התהליכים היוצרים אותו נתקלה בשאלות לא פתורות רבות. מקורות הסיליקה אף שרבים מאמינים שהאגט נוצר בו זמנית עם הסלע המארח, קיימת טענה נגדית כי היווצרות האגט החלה מיליוני שנים לאחר היווצרות הסלע המארח. אי ודאות נוספת קשורה למקור הסיליקה ממנה נוצר אגט. הדעות נחלקות לשני מחנות, ולשניהם ראיות תומכות רבות. חדירה במהלך פעילות הידרותרמית ימין|ממוזער|200px|שינויים במנח ובתמיסה יצרו גיבוש מגוון דעה אחת היא כי הסיליקה, שמקורה בסלע המארח או בסביבתו הקרובה, הושקעה בחללים במהלך פעילות הידרותרמית חוזרת ונשנית. דעה זו נשענת על ההנחות הבאות: * סיליקה אמורפית (חסרת צורה גבישית מוגדרת) היא המשקע הראשון מתמיסות בעלות ריכוז גבוה של סיליקה והיא נמצאת במעיינות חמים, מה שמרמז על תהליכים דומים ביצירת אגט. * התגבשות ממקור אמורפי גורמת להתכווצות ולירידה בנפח, ועל כן דרושה תוספת של 20% סיליקה על מנת לשמור על צורת אמיגדלה (ביוונית: שקד) האופיינית לכלקדון. מסקנה: אמיגדלות של אגט הנוצרות בחללים סגורים נשענות על חלחול חוזר של תמיסה ברוויית יתר של סיליקה. * זרימה מחזורית של נוזלים בשינויים תוך ובתר געשיים בסלע המארח – הנחה זו נשענת על הדמיון בין צורתם של יסודות ארץ נדיריםיסודות ארץ נדירים (REE – Rare Earth Elements) – היסודות איטריום, סקנדיום וקבוצת הלנתנידים. לצורת הסלעים הגעשיים בהם מתגבש אגט. * בהתבסס על מבני תנודה (oscillatory structures) הוצע כי ההתגבשות נוצרת מתוך נוזלים בעלי רמות לא יציבות של פלמור. בדומה הוצע כי התגבשות לסירוגין - שנצפתה בקוורץ ובכלקדון - נגרמת כנראה בשל שינויים ברמת הרוויה של הסיליקה יוצרת הסלע בנוזלים הנושאים אותה.Timothy J. Beaster, Agates: literature review and Electron Backscatter Diffraction study of Lake Superior agates למרות העדויות התומכות בתאוריה זו, אחד ההיבטים הבעייתיים בה הוא כי השקעת הגיבוש הראשונית של כלקדון אמורה לבלום את חדירתן החוזרת של תמיסות סיליקטיות. מקור מגמטי הדעה השנייה גורסת כי האגט מתגבש מחומרים המצויים בתוך המאגמה הראשונית היוצרת גם את הסלע המארח. בתוך מאגמה זו מוצעת נוכחותם של ג'ל, גושים של סיליקה פולימרית או זכוכית סיליקטית המכילים מים. בתאוריה זו נפתרת הבעיה המוצגת בתאוריה הקודמת – בלימת חדירה חוזרת של תמיסות סיליקטיות - זאת, מאחר שכל הסיליקה הנדרשת ליצירת אגט תימצא שם מלכתחילה. רעיון דומה מציע כי האגט בסלעים געשיים הוא בעצם קסנולית של חלמיש ימי בגלל הדמיון בערכי δ18O δ18O - איזוטופ יציב המשמש בגאוכימיה למדידת טמפרטורת השקעה, למדידת פעולת הגומלין בין מי תהום ומינרלים וכאינדיקציה לתהליכי הפרדה בתמיסות איזוטופיות. שלהם. קסנוליתי חלמיש אלה אינם נספגים במאגמה אלא נישאים בה כטיפות נמסות המשתנות לאגט. על אף מחקרי עומק רבים ושיפור בטכנולוגיה ובשיטת המחקר, מקור הסיליקה הנדרשת לצמיחת אגט אינו ידוע בוודאות. משקעי אגט – שהם תהליכים מורכבים ורב שלביים – מייצגים בעיה גדולה למדענים. מעורבות ביולוגית ימין|ממוזער|200px|אגט החליף את החומר האורגני ב[[מאובן|מאובני אמוניטים]] אגטים מייצגים אחת מן הדוגמאות המרשימות ליצירתן של תבניות וצורות אוטונומיות בטבע. התאוריות המודרניות טוענות כי אין מקום למעורבות של תהליכים ביולוגיים ביצירת תבניות אלה. לחלופין קיימים מחקרים הגורסים כי מעורבת בהם סיליקה שנוצרה על ידי פטריות, בעיקר בסביבה חמה והידרותרמית. במחקרים אלה נטען כי קיימת נוכחות של חומצות אורגניות – למשל חומצה אוקסילית, חומצה אסקורבית וחומצת לימון – המאיצות פירוק של קוורץ בתוך תמיסה הנשלטת על ידי נוכחותם של מיקרואורגניזמים מסוימים.Scottish Agates דיווחים דומים התקבלו ממכרה ברזל בהודו, שם נצפו דוגמאות פוליאמין בברזל כתוצאה מנוכחותן של בקטריות.Polyamine patterns in iron- and sulphur-oxidizing bacteria isolated from an Indian copper mine indicate requirement of spermidine for growth under acid conditions בקטריות אלה מייצגות כוחות סביבתיים התורמים לבליה של סלעים בטבע. הן מוכרות קולקטיבית כ"מפרקות סלעים" (lithotrophs) ונמצאו בקרום כדור הארץ בעומק של יותר מ-3 ק"מ. קיימים סוגים רבים של בקטריות כאלה, אולם הידועות ביותר הן בקטריות כ"תיובקילוס" (Thiobacillus) ו"סולפולובוס" (Sulpholobus). בקטריות אלה ממירות גופרית - הנמצאת בסלעים כאחד ממרכיביהם - לחומצה גופרתית המאיצה תהליכי בליה. לפירוק הביוגני של קוורץ ולדה-פלמור (פירוק פולימר למונומר) יש חשיבות יסודית במחזור הסיליקה הביולוגית. אורגניזמים כאלה - בקטריות ופטריות - המפרקים סיליקטים הם מתווכים חשובים ליצורים כצורניות, המטמיעות ומרכזות סיליקה. מה לצורניות ולאגט? כנראה כלום, אבל קיימת אפשרות שאגט הוא צורה מבוססת פחמן או צורן של תרכיז ביולוגי מסוג כלשהו, או שיירים מאובנים של תהליכים כאלה. אופני השקעה ימין|ממוזער|200px|שינויים תכופים בכיוון הצמיחה ניסיונות לגדל אגט במעבדה לא עלו יפה עד כה, והשאירו את החוקרים מבולבלים באשר לאופן ההשקעה של אגט. רבים מאמינים כי יצירת אגט היא פנ-זמנית (כמעט בו זמנית) להיווצרות הסלע המארח, אך ידיעת הזמן היחסי ותנאי הסביבה החיצוניים במהלך ההשקעה בלבד אינם מספיקים על מנת לענות על כל שאלותיהם של המדענים בנוגע להשקעת אגט. כמו בשאלות בלתי פתורות אחרות בנושא היווצרות אגט, נערכו מחקרים רבים שעוצבו לפענוח המסתורין מאחורי אופן ההשקעה של אגט. מציאת רצועות מיקרוסקופיות של כלקדון-קוורצין (סוג של כלקדון) באגט תורמת לאי הבהירות. לפי אחד המחקרים, תנודות אִיזוּר אלה הן תוצאה של הדדיות מחזורית בין שיעור הצמיחה של האגט ושיעור הדיות (איבוד מים) באזור המגע שבין הגביש לתמיסה. מחקרים אחרים גורסים כי מעבר מרקם מכלקדון לקוורצין עשוי להיגרם גם משינויים ברמת הרוויה של הסיליקה בתמיסה. "תאומי ברזיל" – פגם בצפיפות המופיע בשולי תאומי גביש (צמיחה של גביש אחד על גבי גביש אחר) האופייני לסוגים שונים של קוורץ – נצפה גם באגט. פגם זה, בנוסף לאי טוהר באגט, מצביעים על צמיחה מהירה של סיליקה מתמיסה ברוויית יתר, כנראה ללא שלב גיבוש מקדים. תהליך השקעה זה נחשב כאִרגון עצמי של המבנה הפנימי במינרל, שאינו תלוי בתנאים חיצוניים. מחקרים אחרים השתמשו בדגמי בקרה כימית מתוך נסיון להסביר את טבעם המעוות של סיבי הקוורץ וכיצד נוצרים בו הפסים הנראים לעין. דגמים אלה מניחים כי אגט נוצר מגוש סיליקה בתוך מאגמה, והם מנבאים כי גודלם של הסיבים משתנה באופן מחזורי, כפי שאכן נצפה באגט. נראה כי המחקרים מסבירים השקעה באגט במידה רבה של הצלחה, אולם אף אחד מהם לא השיג אותה הצלחה במעבדה. ייתכן והבנת זמן ההיווצרות, שעדיין לוקה בחסר, תוביל ליצירה של דגם השקעה ברור ומעשי. טמפרטורת היווצרות ימין|ממוזער|200px|גבישים גדולים של קוורץ במרכז אגט טמפרטורת ההיווצרות של אגט בסביבה געשית אינה ידועה כלל, והיא מפתח להבנת המחלוקת הנוגעת למקורות האגט. מחקרים שנערכו בנושא השתמשו בטווח טמפרטורות שבין 50°C לבין 400°C. טווח רחב זה מציע אחד מן השניים: או שהאגט נוצר בטווח טמפרטורות רחב, או שהמסקנות ממחקרים אלה אינן מדויקות. חוקרים הציעו עדויות המצביעות על כך שאגט נוצר בטמפרטורות נמוכות (50°C) מנוזלים המכילים שרידי מטאוריטים. חוקרים אחרים ערכו מחקרים איזוטופיים באגטים שהציעו כי אגט נוצר בטמפרטורות שבין 50°C ל-120°C. מניתוח רצועות הכלקדון והקוורצין הסיק אחד החוקרים כי סדר הגודל של ההבדלים בין השניים רומז על טמפרטורות שמעל 100°C עד גבול של 169°C. בהתבסס על חישובים של שינויים בהרכב התמיסה, הוצע טווח של 50°C עד 250°C. בנוסף, הוצעו 375°C על יסוד מדידת גאותרמומטר (geothermometer) של גודל תא יחידה, וקיימות תאוריות היווצרות המציעות טמפרטורות גבוהות יותר, עד 400°C. ניסויים הבוחנים היווצרות כלקדון הגיעו לטמפרטורות גבוהות למדי. לבסוף נמדד ריכוז אלומיניום בקוורץ והוצע טווח טמפרטורות של 50°C עד 200°C. לסיכום, קשה להעריך במדויק את טווח הטמפרטורות בהן מתגבש אגט, וריבוי המחקרים בנושא לא הניב פתרון. ובכל זאת, רוב המחקרים מתחילים בהשערת פלמור של תמיסות סיליקטיות בטמפרטורה של 100°C. גילם של אגטים ימין|ממוזער|200px|"ביצת רעם" מדרום צרפת – ליתופיזה שהתמלאה באגט אף שרבים מאמינים שהאגט נוצר בו זמנית עם הסלע המארח, קיימת טענה נגדית כי היווצרות האגט החלה מיליוני שנים לאחר היווצרות הסלע המארח. מחקרים הראו כי אגט משתנה עם הזמן ("מזדקן") בשיעורים ידועים. הוכח כי הזדקנות יצרה ירידה כללית בכמות המוגניט (moganite, מינרל סילקטי שהתגלה ב-1984) ובתכולת המים באגט. למעשה, מוגניט לא נוכח כלל באגטים שנמצאו בסלעים אשר נוצרו לפני תור הסילור (לפני כ-445 מיליון שנה). מים מעורבים בטרנספורמציה של מוגניט לכלקדון, ושינוי זה אחראי לצמיחה הפנימית של תאי היחידה של כלקדון. ניידותם של מים במהלך הזמן הגאולוגי מאפשר לחלק מן הסיליקה באגט להתמוסס ולהתגבש מחדש. צמיחתם של תאי היחידה והירידה בנפחם גורמים לעלייה בצפיפות, עם עלייה של 2% לערך בצפיפות באגטים זקנים לעומת אגטים צעירים. תאי יחידה של אגט בן 400 מיליון שנה לערך הגיעו לגודלם המרבי, עובדה המציינת כי הדינמיקה של צמיחת הגביש מוגבלת ל-400 מיליון שנה. מכאן עלתה ציפייה שהמשך צמיחתם יוביל להידרדרות איטית בקשרים הפנימיים ובסופו של דבר להרס המבנה הסיבי של הכלקדון באגט, אך לא כך נמצא. עם זאת, שינוי כזה בתאי היחידה מוצע כשיטה לתיארוך ממוצע של אגטים שנמצאו בסלעים מארחים בני פחות מ-400 מיליון שנה, כמו גם למציאת הבדל - אם קיים - בין הגיל היחסי של האגט לגילו של הסלע המארח. בנוסף, מדידת גודל תאי היחידה, צפיפותם, תכולת המים והמוגניט עשויים לספק ראיות לפעילות קדומה באזור. נדרשים מחקרים נוספים כדי לראות אם תהליך יצירת האגט יכול לשמש לתיארוך משקעים סיליקטיים ומאובנים. בעיות נוספות המחקרים שפורטו עד כה נוגעים בתחומים אחדים של היווצרות אגט, אך אינם עונים, למשל, על שאלת תנאי סביבה הנחוצים להתגבשותו.Robert G. Welch, ENVIRONMENT OF AGATE FORMATION אגט בהיסטוריה ימין|ממוזער|200px|[[אגרטלים מאגט]] היכרותם של בני האדם עם האגט מתחילה בתקופותן פרהיסטוריות, ונעשה בו שימוש כמו גם בסוגי קוורץ וכלקדון אחרים. קשיותם של סוגי הקוורץ השונים איפשרה ליצור מהם כלי נשק וכלי עבודה, וכך נעשה גם באגט. כלים מאגט נמצאו ביישובים קדומים וכן בחפירות באתרים בבליים עתיקים. במצרים העתיקה ובמקומות נוספים נעשה שימוש ב"אגט עין" כתחליף לעיניים בצלמיות מגולפות. למיתרידטס הראשון מלך פרתיה היה אוסף של אלפי קערות אגט. קערות כאלה היו פופולריות גם בתקופת האימפריה הביזנטית ובאצולה של תקופת הרנסאנס. העיר אידר-אוברשטיין בגרמניה נודעה בגילוף קערות אגט וחפצים נוספים, וקיים תיעוד מסוף המאה ה-15 על כרייה נרחבת באחד מיובלי נהר הריין. אמונות אמונות שונות נקשרו לאגט: * יוחסו לו סגולות רבות כמשרה נינוחות, מפיג נדודי שינה ומקדם חלומות נעימים. * ל"אגט עין" יוחסו תכונות מגוונות בחברות שונות. חלק מהן האמינו כי יש ביכולתו לרפא נגעי עור, בעוד חברות אחרות ייחסו לו תכונות שליליות וכינו אותו עין הרע. * אגדות שונות מספרות על יכולתו של האגט להעניק ללוחמים אומץ ולהגן עליהם מסכנה, וכי לוחמים אלה נהגו לענוד קמעות שגולפו למטרה זו. * במיסטיקה ההינדית העתיקה מופיע האגט כמי שמסייע לילדים ללמוד ללכת, לשמור על מערכת שיווי משקל ולהתגבר על פחדים. * מכשפים]]בממלכת פרס האמינו כי ביכולתו של האגט להטות סופות, והם נהגו לענוד טבעות משובצות אגט.Agate - Gemstone Information טבעות כאלה הידועות בשם הפרסי "עקיק" או "עגג" עונדים גם מוסלמים שיעים, ובאבן המשובצת חרוט שמו של אללה או שמו של אחד האימאמים. * בתרבויות רבות האמינו כי האגט מרפא הכשת עקרבים ונחשים, משמר אהדה לבעלי השררה ומסייע לנצח במלחמות. * בתרבויות פגניות שררה אמונה כי בכוחו של האגט לעורר אהבה, צלילות מנטלית והצלחה במשחקי קלפים. סוגים ימין|ממוזער|200px|אגט אש * אבן מוקה (Mocha Stone) – אגט המכיל תכלילי פירולוזיט חומים, ונוסחתו SiO2, MnO2. מקור יחיד: מוקה (Mocha) בערב הסעודית. * אגט אש (Fire Agate) – אגט המכיל תכלילי גתיט ולימוניט ומחזיר את כל צבעי הקשת בהבזקים הנראים כלהבה. האבן מורכבת משכבות דקיקות המאפשרות חדירה של אור. תפוצה: מערב אמריקה הצפונית, בעיקר ארצות הברית ומקסיקו. שמות נוספים: אגט קשת (Rainbow Agate) ואגט איריס (Iridescent Agate). * אגט בוטסואנה (Botswana Agate) – שמו מעיד על מוצאו – בוטסואנה. אגט המופיע בפסים דקיקים ומקבילים בגוונים בהירים העשויים להתמזג זה בזה. * אגט ביצורים (Fortification Agate) – סוג נפוץ של אגט בעל פסים מקבילים לקווי המתאר של האבן ופונים בזוויות חדות. השם ניתן בשל אסוציאציה למבנה של מצודות מימי הביניים. סוג משני שלו נקרא אגט פיירבורן (Fairburn Agate) המכיל אוניקס ומתאפיין בפסים מקבילים וישרים. תפוצתו מצומצמת לאזורים אחדים בנברסקה, דקוטה הדרומית וקולורדו בארצות הברית והוא מוכר גם בשם פיירבורניט (Fairburnite). * אגט ברקציה (Brecciated Agate) – שמו מעיד על תכונתו העיקרית: אבן המורכבת משברי אגט מאוחדים במילוּט (מלשון מלט), כשם שסלע הברקציה מורכב משברי סלעים ממולטים. שמות נוספים: אגט פסיפס (Mosaic Agate) ואגט הריסות (ruin agate). * אגט ג'ספר (Agate-Jasper) – סוג של אגט המכיל עורקי ג'ספר אטומים וכלקדון. נקרא גם ג'ספ-אגט (Jasp-Agate). תפוצתו דלה למדי והוא מופיע בעיקר בארצות הברית אך נמצא גם בסקוטלנד ובאיראן. ימין|ממוזער|200px|אגט בוטסואנה * אגט דם היונה (Pigeon Blood Agate) – אגט נדיר הנמצא רק במדינת יוטה בארצות הברית ומתאפיין בצבעי אדום-דם לצד לבן עד שקוף. * אגט המצ'ט (Haemachate) – סוג זה של אגט מתאפיין בפסים דמויי ביצה בצבע אדום-דם. שמות נוספים: אגט ביצת-דם (Haema-ovoid-agates) ודיסקצ'טו (Discachatao). * אגט ימת סופיריור (Lake Superior Agate) – אגט בעל פסים בצבעי אדום, חום, כתום וצהוב כתוצאה מחדירת תחמוצת הברזל. סוג זה של אגט הוא כנראה העתיק בעולם, וגילו מוערך בכמיליארד שנה. מוצאו בימת סופיריור ותפוצתו הנרחבת בצפון ארצות הברית מיוחסת לתנועת קרחונים. * אגט לגונה (Laguna Agate) – אגט עשיר בצבעים שתפוצתו מוגבלת לאזור קטן במדינת צ'יוואווה בצפונה של מקסיקו. * אגט מאובן (Fossil Agate) – מאובן שאגט החליף בו את החומר האורגני המקורי. שם נוסף: פסאודו-אגט (Pseudo Agate). * אגט מימי (Enhydro Agate או Enhydritic Agate) – גאודה חלולה ושקופה למחצה של אגט המכילה מים. * אגט נוצה (Plume Agate) – אגט שקוף למחצה המכיל תכלילים צבעוניים וכהים דמויי נוצות. תפוצתו מוגבלת לאמריקה הצפונית. * אגט נִיפּוֹמוֹ (Nipomo Agate) – אגט המכיל תכלילי מרכזיט. תפוצתו מוגבלת לאזור ניפומו בקליפורניה. שמאל|ממוזער|200px|אגט עין * אגט עין (Eye Agate) – אגט בעל פסים קונצנטריים כהים ובהירים הנראים כמו עין. ייתכן ודוגמת העין נוצרת מהתגבשות סביב בליטה בחלל הפנימי של הסלע המארח. חיתוך נכון של האבן יבליט את הדוגמה ולא יחצה אותה. תפוצה: קנדה, ארצות הברית, פנמה), סקוטלנד, גרמניה ואוסטרליה. שם נוסף: אבן אלפו (Aleppo stone). סוג משני של אגט זה הוא אגט עין הציפור (בגרמנית: Vogelaugenachat) המתאפיין בפסים בגווני חום בהיר ולבן. * אגט ענן (Cloud Agate) – אגט אפרפר עם תכלילים מטושטשים הדומים לעננים. תפוצתו מצומצמת לנברסקה, ארצות הברית. * אגט ריבנד (Riband Agate) – אגט בעל פסים ישרים ודקיקים ביותר המקבילים זה לזה המופיעים בחתך רוחב. *'אגט תחרה' (lace agate) – קבוצה של כמה סוגי אגט המתאפיינים בפסים מפותלים דמויי תחרה או מלמלה: :*'אגט תחרה כחול' (Blue Lace Agate) – אבן בעלת גוני תכלת חיוורים :*'אגט תחרה מקסיקני' (Mexican Lace Agate) – אבן בעלת צבעים שונים בגוונים בהירים מאוד שתפוצתה מצומצמת למקסיקו :*'אגט תחרה משוגע' (Crazy Lace Agate) – אבן המתאפיינת בפסי צבע עזים ומגוונים * אוניקס (Onyx) – סוג אגט המתאפיין בפסים כהים ובהירים, למשל שחור ולבן. סרדוניקס הוא סוג של אוניקס בעל פסים לבנים ופסים אדומים הנובעים מן המינרל סרד. * ביצת רעם (Thundr Egg) – אגט המתאפיין במבנה "כוכבי" פנימי. ביצי רעם נוצרות כליתופיזות – חללים בסלעים געשיים עשירים בסיליקה, בעיקר ריוליט. בשולי החלל נוצרו ספרוליטים – גופים מעוגלים קטנים האחראים לצורה הכוכבית, והחלל מתמלא באגט. * הרבקיט (Herbeckite) – אגט מוספג בהידרט ברזל שצבעיו חום-אדמדם, שחור ולבן. שם נוסף: אוניקס קרנליאן (Carnelian Onyx). שמאל|ממוזער|200px|אגט אזוב סוגי כלקדון סוגים אחדים של כלקדון אינם אגט, אם כי המילה "אגט" מופיעה בשמם: * אגט אזוב (Moss Agate) או אגט עץ (Tree Agate) – כלקדון שקוף למחצה שנראים בו תכלילים ירוקים של הורנבלנדה או מינרלים מקבוצת הכלוריט * אגט גאודה (geode agate) – גאודה מלאה לחלוטין בכלקדון בגווני חום, אפור ולבן ועשויים להימצא בה גם גבישי קוורץ מסוגים שונים * אגט דנדריט (Dendritic agate) – כלקדון בהיר ושקוף למחצה המופיעים בו תכלילים כהים הדומים לדנדריט * אגט טוריטלה (Turritella agate) – כלקדון אפור עד חום כהה שמופיעים בו עיגולים לבנים או כתמים בצבעים שונים המוקפים בפסים לבנים הערות שוליים ראו גם * קוורץ * כלקדון קישורים חיצוניים *סרטון המדגים היווצרות מינרלים שונים, ובהם אגט *גלריה של תכלילים באגט *אגט באתר מינדט קטגוריה:מינרלים קטגוריה:קוורץ קטגוריה:אבני חן